kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Pater-Mater
|overall_height = 15.5 arge |basic_weight = 55 torim |armour = Kurdalaegon alloy |armaments = * Shoulder Bus * Crash Claw * Revival System * Double Buster Canon |known_pilots = * Renne Hayworth }} 'Pater-Mater '(パテル＝マテル) is a Gordias-class tactical archaism built by Joerg Rosenberg of the Crossbell-based Doll Studio, one of Ouroboros' Thirteen Factories. Background Pater-Mater is the first machine produced by the the Gordias-Class Tactical Archaism Development Planゴルディアス級戦略人形兵器開発計画. The goal of the development plan was to develop a cutting-edge archaism that inherits the DNA of the rest of the Gordias series while containing a more advanced control system, in order to retain the same tactical effectiveness that was the primary development goal in previous models while allowing for more flexible and precise strategic usage as well. The archaism was intended to be accessible across the whole continent. Powerful main and sub engines would allow Pater-Mater to operate for several years without resupplying. Development Pater-Mater was the first Aion to use the Mars integrated orbal arithmetic logic unit to allow for advanced autonomous combat and effective identifying of targets. In addition, the archaism's control system uses the operator's nervous system, allowing for reflexive, instinctive movements in combat. The operator can communicate with the Pater-Mater without being in physical contact with it. This will require a compatible candidate to be found and chosen. Pater-Mater's primary weaponry is its orbal energy cannons. It also has other kinds of orbal weaponry and even several gunpowder-powered weapons as backup. It also has a Revival System, which will use an orbment to generate healing energy to heal or revive its operator in times of danger. The armor plating is made using kurdalegon alloy, which was the most fitting material to use, given that it is the most capable at the time of Pater-Mater's construction. Development proceeded smoothly in line with the plans drawn up by F. Novartis. Tests confirming that they capable of providing power to the actuators led to Novartis raising concerns about the low responsiveness of the flight engine, which was especially true for the anti-gravity generator. He concluded that the engine as it stands could not be put into actual use. The possibility of using boosters to provide additional propulsion was under consideration. Development of the actuators was experiencing significant difficulty, as it wasn't possible to simply use the same ones as other archaisms. The increased size of the main weaponry meant that the archaism's weight during combat was significant, resulting into problems during durability tests, especially with the leg joints. The possibility to make improvements in this area by using precise control to spread the weight burden evenly rather than focused on one point was explored. The orbal energy cannons that would serve as its primary armaments had been successfully tested. However, by order of Professor Novartis, they developers were forced to analyse the possibility of them becoming twin mounts, leaving them to postpone equipping the cannons to the main unit. The new orbal engines were expected to be able to provide enough energy to compensate for the necessary increase in output. Control system Experiments regarding the control system initially resulted in failure: none of the test subjects were able to realise the expected level of precision the development team were aiming for. The results of the main tests conducted by Novartis and his team resulted in multiple cases of comatose and cardiac, as well as instances of insanity and mental breakdown. Ouroboros ordered development to be temporarily frozen since the stability of the control system is in question. From that point onward, only test subjects carefully chosen by Ouroboros were allowed to be taking part in connection tests. The first test subject to complete all four testing phases was Subject R3, Renne, who succeeded in communicating with Pater-Mater but also did experience a small degree of flashbacks. References Sources }} Japanese Category:Humanoid Weapons